otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronological History of the Order of the Teutonic Knights
This is the History of the Order as recorded by the countless of Actuarii (lit. Scribes) of the last 2200 years, written down and well kept. For convinience, the years have been converted into the BC-AD-System, with the birth of Christ as the changing point. Before the Order (to 216 BC) *1234 BC: The first preserved document, the Letter of the Daughter, found in today's Order is written. Old Time (216 BC to 356 AD) *216 BC: Founding of the Order in the ancient fortress Castellum Equitum, which is lost today, as the Ordo Teutonicorum to serve the Senate of the Merchants. *200 BC: The Order is relocated to Castellum Obseum, today's Marienburg. It quickly changes from a cavalry fort to a fort and a fortress city near the border. *164 BC: Merchants of the Goldmark move in the Senate's territory in order to avoid the "Terror from the North." *157 BC: Ambassadors from the North arrive and threaten the Order, not the Senate, with severe punishment, if they don't surrender quietly. Legate Marius Balteus denies. *155 BC: First Raid. *153 BC: Second Raid. *152-147 BC: Long Winter. *146 BC: The Battle of Kleefeld ends with a draw. *145 BC: Ambassadors of the High Queen come to Marienburg and ask for a truce. *140 BC: By the order of the Senate, the Order is tasked with attacking and taking Stutengarten. The operation succeeds. *138 BC: Hengstesruh is founded. *122 BC: Third Raid. *120 BC: Helgen-Pirates are defeated. *115 BC: Fourth Raid. *111 BC: The Order and the Raiders loose an army in the Lanzenwald. The reason is unknown until today. *0: Birth of Jesus Christ (theological date). *7 AD: Birth of Jesus Christ (actual date). * *222: The Monastery of Nonnental is established. * *356: Downfall of the Senate. Dark Time (356 to 736) * *632: Freistadt is founded. * Middle Ages (736 to 1400) *736: Hochmeister Otto begins his reign. * Hundred Years of War (1400 to 1500) *1400: *1412: Hochmeister Franz dies. Demise of the Kristallreich (1500 to 1848) * *1699: Introduction of the Schmiedt 12 Bolt-Action Rifle. *1701: Establishment of the Ritterheer. * 1740: On the matter of faith by Großkomtur Friedrich is published. * *1800: Establishment of the Ritterheer-Fliegersektion, predecessor of the Fliegersektion. * * 1831: The War against the Kristallreich begins. * *1833: Battle of Mühlstadt. * *1836: Establishment of the Fliegersektion, the predecessor of the Luftverteidigungskommando. * * 1848: The Kristallreich surrenders. Cold War (1848 to 1933) *1871: The Short War breaks out. By August, the fights come to a close and both parties agree on a relatively neutral peace. The Insula Mercatoris, which all fights were about, becomes neutral grounds (it stays like this until the Treaty of Pappenhausen). *1872: With the closure of the harbours for the Order's merchants the Cold War begins. *1895: First manned spaceflight. *1928: The economy of the Dominion of Cocolint Island and the Colonies Thereof collapses under the heavy burden of the army, navy and air force. It plunges in a deep depression. *1929: Establishment of a small science station on Diana. *1930-1933: Cabinets of the Praetor come and go. *1933: Praetor Tiberius Hortensius Scipio dies. His successor, Praetor Marcus Tullius Assertor, ends the Cold War by disarming the forces and opening the country to the Order. *1935: Small settlement on Diana. Age of Exploration (1933 to 2013) * 1936: Treaty of Pappenhausen. *1940: First manned flight to Arbores. The travel, dubbed Großer Sprung (lit. great jump) by the media, ends in a desaster. *1945: Establishment of colonies on Selene and Artemis. *1946: Arrival of the first manned mission on Arbores. Steinblick is founded, at that time as a science station. *1948: First successful Phase Jump to Noctifer. *1949: Foundation of the Weltraumkommando, the predecessor of WVtgKdo as a part of the Luftverteidigungskommando. *1950: Establishment of colonies on Melkart and Arbores. *1955: After months of Phase Jumps, a small science vessel, the Lustiger Springer, reaches Sedes Nova. *1958: Establishment of a colony on Sedes Nova. *6th of June 1965: First Contact between the Order and Kyrenaia. The Contact Conflict breaks out, but is quickly resolved. *1969: Arrival of a delegation on Wadd. *1970: The Luftverteidigungskommando is renamed to "Luft- und Weltraumverteidigungskommando". *1 *1. of January 2012: The Luft- und Weltraumverteidigungskommando is separated into the Luftverteidigungskommando and the Weltraumverteidigungskommando. Große Öffnung (2013 to today) *8. of Juli 2013: "Große Öffnung" (literally Grand Opening) of the Order of the Teutonic Knights to the rest of the Multiverse. *3. of August 2013: The Order joins the New Lunar Republic. *30. of August 2013: The Weltraumverteidigungskommando is declared operational. *3. Octobre 2013: Maneuver Mammoth I. *6. Octobre 2013: Maneuver Mammoth II. Category:Order of the Teutonic Knights Category:History Category:Under Construction